


Not about you

by stjarna



Series: Season 6 spec fics [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bus Kids - Freeform, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, canon-compliant MCD mentioned, hopeful end, no Wondercon spoilers, reference to 5x14 Devil's complex, season 6 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Short S6 Daisy&Fitz brotp spec with angst and feels. [Pure speculation. No Wondercon spoilers because I’m not spoiled in that regard ;) ]





	Not about you

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has been fickle but it somehow spit out this.
> 
> Big thank you to @dilkirani and @lilsciencequeen.

Daisy stared through the open kitchen door at Fitz, who was emptying the dishwasher. It had been weeks since they’d found him in space. It had been such a relief, such a triumph to see her two best friends reunited. But of course he’d noticed that something was off, of course he’d had questions once he found out about the loop, about the Fitz they’d all lost. And it wasn’t like Jemma to hide things from him. And ever since he’d learned the truth, he’d avoided Daisy, made excuses to leave whenever she entered a room, whenever she tried to talk to him. She knew him well enough to know why he retreated, but it gnawed on her nonetheless, and her patience had grown thinner and thinner with each passing day.

“Need help with that?” she asked, taking a step inside, hoping today might be the day when things would be different.

Fitz scrambled not to drop the cup he’d grabbed from the dishwasher. He stared at her wide-eyed, before focussing on the object in his hand. “Umm. No. It’s fine.” He turned around, putting the cup back on the shelf.

Daisy sighed sharply. “Fitz, could we just talk? Please?”

He leaned on the counter, his back turned to her. He looked like he was cowering, trying to disappear. “Daisy, I—” He exhaled a stuttering breath, turning his head, but not far enough to really look at her. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There’s nothing to—?” Daisy scoffed, her pent-up emotions boiling over. “God, do you even hear yourself? Of course there’s something to—? Fuck, could you at least look at me?”

“No!” He spun around, fanning his arms to the side, anger in his eyes. “I can’t. Not without thinking about what I—and I—” He gestured at himself. “I don’t even know how you can look at _me_ —after everything I—”

“That wasn’t—” Daisy tried to interject, matching the loudness of his voice.

“Yes. Yes it was. That was me,” he interrupted her, pointing in her direction. “Because if _you_ hadn’t broken the loop then it would have been me. It would have been me who tied you down and cut into you and took away your choice and your agency. It would have been me. And that’s unforgivable. I don’t want forgiveness. I don’t deserve it.”

“But we did break the loop!” Daisy raised her arms in frustration. “We broke it and that means you’re _not_ him! And you know what? This isn’t about what _you_ want, or what _you_ deserve.” She took a step closer, pressing her index finger into her chest. “This is about what _I_ want, what _I_ deserve. I deserve a do-over. I deserve to have my best friend back. A friend who I know won’t tie me down and cut into me. A friend who will come to us for help with his mental health issues instead of hiding them. I deserve to _not_ have to look at your dead body. I deserve to have you in my life, to help me grieve over a father figure I lost. I deserve that.” Daisy stopped, her chest heaving with ragged breaths, her eyes filling with tears. “You took that away from me once, and I won’t let you do it again,” she continued more softly, watching him where he stood with his hands on his hips, his gaze dropped to the floor.

She pressed her heels into her eye sockets, sniffling quietly, trying to regain her composure, before looking back up. “Fitz, do you want me to be your friend?”

He bit his lip, his eyes still not meeting hers, his head bobbing barely noticeably. “You’re like a sister to me,” he whispered.

Daisy dropped her shoulders, walking closer until she stood in front of him, her voice trembling. “Then stop that self-deprecating bullshit. Start being my friend again. Start looking at me again. I deserve that. _We_ deserve that.”

He nodded, a bit more pronounced, slowly lifting his tear-filled eyes, his tongue nervously gliding across his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

The corners of Daisy’s mouth ticked up into the ghost of a smile as she pulled her friend into her embrace, allowing both of them to shed tears they’d held in for far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read any Wondercon (S6E1) spoilers, so please keep comments spoiler-free.


End file.
